Various types of cardboard or paper cutters and dispensers have been employed for the general purpose of enabling the cutting and dispensing of heavy web sheet material while in roll form. In general, prior transportable cutters have been unsuccessful in that they have been inconvenient or difficult to use. Thus, there has been need for an effective transportable heavy roll cutter and dispenser which is simple to use, relatively inexpensive, while permitting one person to easily operate the device.
Among the problems encountered is that prior attempts to provide a wheelable cutter and dispenser have resulted in an unstable apparatus either during a transporting mode or during a cutting and dispensing mode of operation, or both. One cause of such instability results from the roll being mounted in an elevated manner to provide either an excessively high center of gravity or else the roll being mounted in an off-center orientation.
Another problem encountered during their cutting mode is the inability to maintain uniform tension control on the web of sheet material during the cutting or tearing operation and particularly when the roll has been reduced in diameter.
Another problem which commonly arises is providing a proper sheet feeding angle when withdrawing the material from a full roll that insures ease of operation without requiring excessive tension on the web and possible tipping of the apparatus.
Still another problem with prior cutting and dispensing apparatus is the difficulty in readily replacing a new roll of material and especially rolls of heavy sheet material such as cardboard, plastic film and the like.
A further disadvantage with prior cutting and dispensing apparatus is the inability to hold the sheet material firmly on the cutting table bearing surface during tearing, while preventing the sheet cut end from slipping off the table.
Thus, the invention herein relates to cutting and dispensing of roll form material and to a manually transportable or wheelable cutting and dispensing apparatus for sheet material while in roll form which solves the foregoing problems.